Behind the Scene of Atobe's GiftTenipuri Movie!
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Atobe mengadakan festival khusus dengan para anggota tim tenis dari berbagai sekolah sebagai pesertanya. Dalam festival itu, banyak kejadian yang terjadi! Salah satunya, antara Shisido dan Ohtori... Tanoshimi BoyxBoy alert, Shisido seme alert!


(PS: MAAAFFFF... Maksudnya **Chuutarou **dan** Ootori** di fict ini tak lain tak bukan adalah **Choutarou Ohtori**-nya Hyoutei. Salah tuliiisss... Tapi udah keburu nulis banyak banget waktu sadar... Jadi... Tolong diralat sendiri ya...)

Fanfiction ini dibuat berdasarkan Prince of Tennis movie, Atobe's Gift. Intinya adalah, Atobe membuat sebuah festival besar-besaran di mana yang mengisi acara dan menjaga standnya, semuanya adalah para anggoa tim tennis dari berbagai sekolah. Misalnya saja, Tachibana dari Fudomine membuat kedai makanan (Tapi Kamio langsung lari begitu disuruh mencicipi masakannya), Inui membuat stand jus, Ibu Shinji jadi setan di rumah hantu (Dan dia jadi kelihatan tambah horror karena kebiasaan ngedumelnya). Dan lain-lain...

Nah, diadakan pula acara "Mencari Pasangan Sejati". Peserta ceweknya ada sepupunya Ryoma, Nanako, sang jurnalis Saori, dan cewek-cewek lain. Tadinya ada juga Ryuuzaki-sensei, tapi buru-buru dibawa keluar panggung sama Ooishi dan Eiji, dan digantikan kakaknya Fuji Shuusuke, Fuji Yumiko.

Peserta cowoknya antara lain (Maaf... Karena si penulis nggak kenal semuanya...) Fuji Shuusuke-nya Seigaku, Sengoku Kiyosumi-nya Yamabuki, Hikaru "David" Amane-nya Rokkaku, dan... RYOH SHISIDO-NYA HYOUTEI!

Itulah masalah besar-besaran di acara ini. Begitu melihat Ryoh Shisido di panggung, seorang cowok yang mengenakan jaket regular team Hyoutei, berambut abu-abu, bertubuh tinggi dan mengenakan kalub salib, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chuutarou Ootori dari Hyoutei Gakuen, berdiri dan berteriak kaget, "Shishido-san! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!"

"Ada satu orang yang membohongiku dan berkata kalau ini hal yang sangat penting!" Shisido berkata tajam.

Ootori masih agak shock melihat senpai, pasangan double, sekaligus kekasihnya itu berada di dalam suasana dan pemandangan yang sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Tapi ia duduk saja, meski hatinya agak terganggu. Kenapa Shisido harus ikut acaranya begini, padahal... Shisido-san sudah memiliki dirinya? Ceileh Tapi Shisido tidak seperti tipe yang akan ikut acara begini dan tak mungkin berbohong, jadi...

Pertanyaan pertama, "Tipe cewek seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

Ootori langsung mendongak pada Shisido, jantungnya berdebar.

"Seperti apa pun boleh!" Shisido menjawab ketus.

Ootori menunduk, agak kecewa. Ia sedikit berharap Shisido akan mengatakan sesuatu yang... mirip dirinya...

Pertanyaan kedua, "Kalau cewekmu memintamu berhenti bermain tennis, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ootori memasang telinganya dengan cermat. Meski ia tidak mungkin meminta Shisido berhenti bermain karena ia sendiri pun bermain tenis, tapi pertanyaan itu kan sama saja menanyakan apakah ia rela berkorban demi sang kekasih atau tidak...

"Aku pasti menolak!" Shisido menjawab seolah itu pertanyaan teraneh dan terkonyol di dunia.

Lagi-lagi Ootori agak kecewa. Tapi ia mengerti, tak mungkin Shisido yang sangat menyukai tennis berhenti bermain hanya karena diminta oleh dirinya...

Pertanyaan ketiga, "Ke mana kau akan mengajak cewekmu pergi kencan?"

Ootori baru sadar. Selama ini mereka tak pernah kencan! Mereka sering berdua, karena klub mereka sama dan kegiatan klub menghabiskan nyaris sepanjang hari mereka, apalagi mereka pasangan double yang selalu berlatih bersama. Tapi cuma sebatas itu!!! Kencan mereka adalah... Latihan bersama atau membicarakan strategi pertandingan!!! Ootori jadi shock karena ia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang!

Betul juga... Lalu kalau suatu saat nanti mereka kencan... Ke mana Shisido-san akan mengajaknya, ya?! Ootori mendongak penuh semangat ketika sampai giliran Shisido menjawab.

Shisido menjawab ketus, "Kita lihat saja nanti,"

DONG! Ootori gubrak. Shisido-san...!

"Waktunya habis! Sekarang, silakan pilih pasangan yang benar-benar tipe mu!"

Betapa shocknya Ootori (Bukan dia aja sih sebenernya), semua cewek memilih Shisido! Shisido sendiri terlihat sangat kaget.

"Hebat, Shisido, semua cewek memilihmu!" Sakuno sang pembawa acara berkata ceria.

"Tunggu," Fuji Yumiko berkata bingung, "Itu tidak mungkin. Aku memilih Shuusuke kok, habis aku kasihan kalau Shuusuke nggak ada yang milih,"

Fuji berkata masam, "Terima kasih, neesan..."

Tiba-tiba semunya jadi kacau karena ternyata alatnya rusak. Yah, pokoknya intinya tu acara nggak sukses deh. Shisido yang dari pertama udah kesal akhirnya keluar dari panggung, tapi tak lupa menghampiri Chuutarou-nya yang sejak tadi nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa di bangku penonton.

"Chuutarou, ayo kita pergi," Shisido berkata.

"I...iya!" Ootori berkata gugup. Lalu mereka berdua, dua sosok berbalut jaket tim tennis Hyoutei Gakuen itu melangkah membaur ke festival yang khusus diadakan di Atobe itu, entah untuk apa tujuannya. Ootori dan Shisido berpikir ada hubungannya dengan Kabaji, tapi mereka ga tau betul juga sih.

"Ah, ramai banget yah," Shisido berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan ke kantong, sementara Ootori berjalan di belakangnya.

"Yah, berarti festival Atobe-buchou ini sukses," Ootori tersenyum.

"Yah, tapi bukankah kita butuh sedikit ketenangan?" Shisido menghela napas. Tiba-tiba Shisido berhenti, "Oh, Chuutarou, ada yang jual jus. Kau mau?"

"Aku... tidak usah," Ootori berkata, "Shisido-san, kau mau?"

Shisido terdiam, "Aku haus, tapi..."

"Aku belikan ya!" Ootori berkata sambil berlari ke stand jus itu.

"JANGAN! CHUUTAROU, HENTIKAN!" Shisido berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"Ootori menengok, tapi tiba-tiba dari arah stand jus ia merasakan keangkeran.

"Irrashaimase. Yorokonde," Suara angker yang sepertinya sudah lumayan sering Ootori dengar menggaung horror. Ootori menoleh pasrah, menemukan Inui, kacamata kotaknya berkilat-kilat, dan tangannya memegang gelas jus berwarna hijau cerah campur merah darah yang... mengeluarkan asap...!!

"Menu hari ini adalah Inui Special Mix Juice. Penuh nutrisi dan kebaikan tubuh,"

"Siapa yang mau meminum jus berwarna aneh seperti itu! Berasap lagi! Chuutarou, selamatkan diri kita!!!" Shisido buru-buru menggandeng Ootori yang kaget tapi menurut saja. Mereka melarikan diri entah ke mana, pokoknya ke pojokan wilayah festival mungkin, karena tempat mereka melarikan diri ini sepi sekali.

"Eh, Chuutarou," Shisido tiba-tiba berbisik, " Ada orang selain kita di sini,"

"Di tempat sesepi ini?" Ootori bingung. Tapi memang benar, ada gelak tawa dan suara orang berbicara. Sepertinya sih lebih dari 1 orang. Mereka berdua diam, ingin mendengar lebih jelas siapa orang-orang itu.

"...lalu, lalu... Nyaaa! Senang sekali... Ketika aku ke konbini, aku menemukan odol rasa pisang cokelat!"

"Pisang cokelat? Memangnya rasanya bagaimana?"

"Enak sekali!"

"Hah? Kau tidak memakannya kan... Eiji?"

"Eiji... Kikumaru Eiji dari Seigaku?" Shisido membatin, "Ya, kalimat kekanakan dengan tambahan 'nya' adalah khas cowok itu. Lalu yang satu lagi..."

"Tentu tidak, Ooishi! Kan aku menggunakannya buat menyikat gigiku! Jadi aku tahu rasanya!"

"Ooishi Shuuichirou, ya? Pasangan double yang selalu ke mana-mana berdua. Yah, seperti yang bisa diduga dari Golden Pair," Shisido berpikir.

"Hei, hei, Ooishi, apa ikan-ikan di rumahmu sudah punya anak lagi?? Aku ingin melihatnya!" Eiji berkata ceria.

"Ehm... Belum bertelur lagi, Eiji, maaf," Ooishi berkata, "Terakhir kali, ingat kan... Kau main-main pura-pura jadi kucing di depan aquariumku?"

"Ummmnyaa... Aku tidak ingat. Iya ya aku begitu?"

"Ya, kau begitu... Lalu... ikan-ikanku jadi sakit semua karena shock dan sekarang masih belum terlalu pulih,"

"HEEE...Maafkan aku, Ooishi!!"

"Makanya itu," Ooishi berkata, "Karena aku takut ikan-ikanku masih mengingat tentangmu, untuk sementara kau jangan datang ke rumah ku lagi, ya,"

"Honyaaa???! Ooishi kejaaam...! Ooishi jahat!"

"Apa boleh buat, nanti ikanku tidak bisa berkembang..." Ooishi berkata.

"Lalu kita juga tidak berkembang, dong?"

Baik Ootori dan Shisido melotot mendengar perkataan itu.

"Kita kan bisa mengembangkannya di mana saja," Ooishi berkata, "Kalau ikanku, cuma bisa berkembang di aquarium kamarku,"

"UNYYAAAAHH... CURANG! Kalau gitu aku jadi ikannya Ooishi saja!!!"

"Hahahaha, tidak, aku cuma bercanda... Bohong, bohong, ikanku sehat kok. Eiji juga masa tidak ingat Eiji melakukannya atau tidak?" Ooishi tersenyum.

"HAAAANYAAAH!!! Ooishi bodoh!! Sebal, sebal! Aku benci Ooishi!"

Ooishi berusaha menahan tawanya, "Eiji, kau marah ya?"

"Ooishi bodoooh... Aku kan sudah merasa bersalah!!!" Eiji berteriak-teriak kesal.

Ooishi hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia meraih pinggang Eiji, mukanya agak bersemu ketika ia mencium bibir cowok berambut merah itu. Shisido dan Ootori cengok dengan muka merah padam!

Ooishi melepaskan ciumannya, "Masih marah padaku?"

Eiji menunduk, pipinya bersemu, "Aku benci sama Ooishi,"

"Kalau gitu, gimana supaya Eiji mau memaafkanku? Eiji mau sesuatu?"

Eiji menatap Ooishi, "Kisu,"

Muka Ooishi sedikit bersemu, namun ia tersenyum, kemudian ia mengangkat dagu Eiji dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini Eiji merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Ooishi, sementara Ooishi memeluk erat pinggang Eiji.

Shisido berbalik, tak mau melihat adegan privasi itu lebih lama lagi, karena mukanya sudah terasa panas. Ia berkata perlahan, "Chuutarou, ayo pergi,"

Tapi tak ada jawaban mau pun reaksi dari Ootori. Shisido mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Ootori, "Chuuta..."

Ootori tak bergerak. Ootori masih memperhatikan adegan ciuman itu dengan wajah memerah, matanya nyaris tak mengedip. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin dia membayangkan kalau saja yang ada di sana adalah ia dan Shisido-san nya yang sangat disayanginya itu... Shisido sebenarnya mengerti isi pikiran kohai nya itu, tapi entah kenapa ia jadi sangat malu dan gugup menyadari kekasihnya menginginkan mereka melakukan... melakukan hal yang Ooishi dan Eiji lakukan.

"Chuutarou!" Shisido akhirnya memperkeras suaranya sedikit.

Ootori kaget dan berbalik, "O... Oh... Ya, Shisido-san?"

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" Shisido berkata ketus (Karena sebenarnya ia lagi salting) dan berjalan cepat. Ootori buru-buru mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua terdiam ketika kembali ke keramaian festival. Ootori merasa malu. Jangan-jangan mukanya mupeng banget pas ngeliatin Ooishi dan Eiji? Arrrkhh...

"Mereka... Ternyata hubungan mereka seperti itu," Shisido tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

Ootori menanggapinya sambil tersenyum, meski dalam hati ia masih malu nggak keruan, "Yah, mereka juga sudah synchronize... Synchronize kan membutuhkan ikatan yang dalam dan saling percaya yang kuat..."

Shisido terdiam. Ootori juga terdiam. Mereka berdua berjalanan beriringan, tak tentu arah. Mereka bertemu banyak orang yang mereka kenal. Ryoma sedang bersama Momo dengan crepes dan pisang cokelat di tangan tapi mereka sedang mengantri lagi di kedai takoyaki. Tezuka sedang berdiri di sisi Fuji yang sedang mengantri membeli cumi bakar super pedas rasa wasabi. Kaidou dan Inui (Yang akhirnya menyerah menjajakan jusnya) sedang mencoba main game japit boneka, yang bonekanya berbentuk Atobe Keigo semua. Kawamura sedang membantu Tachibana memasak mie goreng di kedainya dalam Burning Mode, sementara Horio setia menggenggamkan raket tennis ke tangan senpainya itu.

"Kita tak butuh synchronize," Shisido tiba-tiba berkata, "Kita tidak butuh synchronize untuk memiliki ikatan yang dalam,"

Ootori tercenung sebentar. Kemudian akhirnya ia tersenyum, mengangguk,"Betul sekali," Shisido jadi malu sendiri melihat senyum lebar Ootori.

"Shisido-san, kau mau makan sesuatu?" Ootori tersenyum, "Akan kubelikan!"

"Tidak," Shisido tampak berpikir, lalu dengan wajah sedikit memerah ia berkata, "Kita... Bagaimana kalau kita berdua ke tempat yang agak tenang dan sepi?"

"Eh?" Ootori bingung, "Memangnya mau apa, Shisido-san?"

"Kita kan... Butuh ketenangan..." Shisido berkata, wajahnya memerah, "Berdua saja,"

Wajah Ootori memerah menyadari maksud dari senpainya itu. Dengan wajah merah padam, ia mengangguk perlahan, "Tapi ke mana kita harus pergi?"

"Yah..." Shisido menggaruk kepalanya, "Ooh, aku tahu! Ayo, Chuutarou!"

Dengan bingung, Ootori mengikuti senpainya itu. Shisido berlari agak tergesa-gesa, tangannya menggenggam tangan Ootori dengan erat. Dan kemudian mereka sampai di...

"Toilet?" Ootori bingung, "Shisido, buat apa kita ke sini?"

"Ayo masuk..." Shisido berkata, membuka salah satu pintu bilik toilet dari dua bilik yang tersedia, "...Chuutarou,"

Wajah Ootori memerah begitu tahu maksud Shisido. Akhirnya ia masuk, Shisido mengikutinya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Kalau begini, tak ada yang mengganggu kita..." Shisido berkata pelan.

Jantung Ootori semakin berdebar karena pasangan double nya itu kelihatan begitu cool saat mengatakannya.

"Chuutarou..." Shisido mendekati Ootori yang terpojok di sudut bilik.

"Shi... Shisido-san..." Ootori memejamkan matanya, menyiapkan hati terhadap apa pun yang Shisido akan lakukan.

Jantung Ootori berdebar, menunggu apa yang akan Shisido lakukan. Tapi kok... Shisido nggak ngapa-ngapain sih?? Lama amat...

Akhirnya Ootori membuka matanya, "Shisido-san?"

Shisido nampak agak kesal dan malu, "Duduk di kloset!"

"Hah?" Ootori bingung, "Buat ap... Oh!" Ootori sadar. Oh iya... Shisido kan lebih pendek darinya! Akhirnya Ootori menurut. Ootori duduk di atas tutup kloset di belakangnya. Dengan gugup, Ootori berkata, "Maaf... Shisido-san,"

"Sekarang diam," Shisido berkata, membungkuk, sementara tangannya meraih dagu Ootori dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Tu... Tunggu, Shisido-san!" Ootori memundurkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Apa?" Shisido tampak agak kesal dipotong.

"Ma... Maaf... Tapi... Apa aku perlu memejamkan mataku?" Ootori bertanya nggak penting begitu saking salah tingkahnya..

Shisido jadi frustasi, "Terserah kau saja!"

"Kalau begitu, akan kupejamkan saja..." Ootori memejamkan matanya.

Sekarang giliran Shisido yang jadi salting. Habis, wajah penuh harap Ootori yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan pipi sedikit bersemu itu (Menurutnya) manis sekali! Shisido akhirnya berdehem-dehem untuk meredakan kegugupannya. Perlahan, ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi Ootori, kemudian... Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan, dan ketika sekitar 2 senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu...

"HOI...ADA ORANG NGGAK???!" Seseorang berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu bilik tempat Shisido dan Ootori sedang 'bermukim'.

"HUWWWAAA!" Tanpa sadar Shisido dan Ootori berteriak kaget.

"Eh? Ada orang ya???" Suara itu makin keras.

"Suara itu kan... Kayaknya sih..." Shisido berkata perlahan.

"Mo...Momoshiro dari Seigaku..." Ootori melanjutkan kalimat Shisido.

"Ada orangnya!!! Ke bilik sebelah saja!" Shisido nekat berteriak.

"EH? SHISIDO, YA?! RYOH SHISIDO-NYA HYOUTEI?" Momo membalas dengan sangat 'toa' nya, "Bilik sebelah rusak tuh! Cepetan dong! Perutku sakit banget nih! Kebanyakan makan!!!"

Shisido berseru,"Aku masih lama tahu! Baru saja masuk! Udah, ke toilet laen saja sana!!"

"Ya ampun! Yang benar saja! Ke toilet yang ini saja pakai perjuangan! Kau suruh aku pindah toilet lagi??!" Momo membalas.

"Kau pikir aku ke sini nggak pakai perjuangan??? Sudah, pergi sana!!! Mengganggu acara ber..." Shisido keceplosan saking kesalnya, namun segera menutup mulut. Tadinya dia mau ngomong 'acara berdua'!

"Hah? Acara apa??"Momo berteriak.

"Acara... Acara ber...berhargaku!!!" Shisido akhirnya mencari kata ngasal dengan malu sekali. Masalahnya, Ootori yang di sampingnya dari tadi mendengarkan sampai menahan tawa.

"Acara berharga? Memang segitu berharganya, ya?? Oh, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan dari kemarin kau sembelit ya? Nggak bisa buang air besar? Makanya sekarang ini sangat berharga untukmu! Ya, aku mengerti, aku mengerti..." Momo main asal ambil keputusan. Ootori sudah mati-matian menahan tawanya, sedangkan muka Shisido makin merah saja, karena malu plus marah.

"IYA, IYA, IYA DEH, IYA!!! SUDAAAAHHH! PERGI KAU, TAKESHI MOMOSHIRO! KAU MAU KULAPORKAN SAMA BUCHOU-MU BIAR KAU DISURUH LARI KELILING LAPANGAN!" Shisido akhirnya berteriak dengan penuh amarah.

"Hah! Jangan dong!! Huuh, galak amat sih! Eh, tapi kau tau dari mana Tezuka buchou selalu kasih hukuman keliling lapangan?" Momo mengeluh.

"Ah, itu kan sudah rahasia umum! Heh... Bukannya kau mau ke toilet, ya?!" Shisido berteriak lagi.

"Oh iya... Ukh! Gara-gara kau ingatkan, sakit perutnya kerasa lagi! Argghhh... Kurang ajar kau Shisido! Huwaaa!!! Aku akan balas dendaaam!" Momo ngibrit keluar, mencari toilet lain.

Shisido menghembuskan napas capek, dan menoleh ke Ootori. Ootori, hanya dengan melihat wajah Shisido, langsung menahan tawa.

"BRENGSEK! Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Shisido berteriak malu.

"Hahahaha...!!!Ma... Maaf, Shisido-san...!" Ootori akhirnya melepaskan tawanya, dan berkata di sela tawanya, "Habis tadi lucu sekali..."

Shisido menggeser topinya dengan kesal. Dasar Momo sialan! Mood yang sudah payah diciptakan jadi hancur berantakan!!!

Ootori memanggil, "Mm...Shisido-san...?"

"Apa?" Shisido menoleh.

Ootori menatap ke bawah, kemudian menatap Shisido dan berkata perlahan, "Yang tadi... Lanjutkan?"

Muka Shisido memerah. Ia mengangguk, "Um,"

Ootori tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

Shisido mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia masih sempat menatap kelopak mata Ootori sebelum memejamkan matanya karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat... Sedikit lagi... Sedikiiit lagi... Bibir mereka akan bertemu...

"PERMISI... ADA ORANG NGGAK?!!"

LAGI?! Shisido kesal sekali. Kalau gambar di komik, pasti tanda kemarahannya sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk!

"ADA!" Shisido menjawab galak.

"O...Oh... Ma...Maaf... Shisido-senpai, ya?" Ternyata salah satu anggota klub tennis Hyoutei, "Ma... Maafkan aku sudah menganggu senpai!! Padahal akhirnya setelah seminggu, senpai bisa...! Ma... Maafkan aku, senpai!!!"

"Hah?" Shisido menyadari ada yang aneh pada kata-kata yang dipakai anggota junior itu, "Tunggu!!! APA MAKSUDMU!"

Tapi sepertinya junior itu sudah menghilang, karena tak ada jawaban apa pun.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" Shisido mengerutkan dahi dan meminta pendapat Ootori.

"Se...Semoga bukan seperti dugaanku... Si Momo itu... Dia bukannya..." Ootori berkata gugup.

Tiba-tiba ada langkah kaki berlari menuju bilik Shisido dan Ootori, lalu pintu bilik mereka digedor keras.

"Shisido!!! Kau sembelit???!!!" Suara Yuushi Oshitari dari Hyoutei Gakuen membahana di toilet. Shisido gubrak! Ootori menghela napas. Benar dugaannya...

"SEMBARANGAN! Kata siapa???!" Shisido berteriak.

"Kata Momoshiro!! Ya ampun, kau jangan malu-maluin nama Regular Team Hyoutei Gakuen dong!!! Masa sakit, sembelit!! Yang eksklusifan dikit harusnya!!!" Gakuto Mukahi-nya Hyoutei ikut menambahi.

"AKU! NGGAK! SEMBELIIITTT!!!" Shisido berteriak, "Itu ngawur!!! Ngawur tauuu!!!"

"Terus kenapa dari tadi kau belum keluar-keluar juga dari toilet?" Yuushi bertanya, "Cepat keluar dan buktikan berita itu bohong kalau memang kau benar nggak sembelit! Kalau sampai didengar Atobe Buchou kita... Bisa-bisa kau dikeluarin dari regular team!!!"

"AAAARGGGHH! MOMO SIALAAANNN!" Shisido berteriak frutasi. Kalau dia keluar... Lalu kelihatan dia sedang sama Ootori... Bisa digosipin lagi ngapain mereka???!!!

"Hei!!! Shisido!!! Cepat keluar!" Gakuto berteriak, "Masa kau sembelit sih! Malu-maluin banget, tauuu!"

"Shi... Shisido-san," Ootori berbisik, dia juga bingung sekali harus bagaimana. Shisido menatap Ootori, menyesal dengan sepenuh hati sudah menjebloskan kekasihnya tersayang dalam situasi menyesatkan begini.

"Tenang, Ootori..." Shisido berkata, "Tenang saja, pokoknya kita nggak bakalan kepergok. Aku akan melindungimu,"

"Ca... Caranya?" Ootori berbisik.

Shisido hanya tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang cool itu. Lalu ia menarik napas, dan berteriak, "YUUSHI!! GAKUTO!! IYA MEMANG BENAR AKU SEMBELIT! PUASSS??? SETELAH SEMINGGU AKHIRNYA AKU BISA BUANG AIR BESAR! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI BIAR AKU BISA ME... ME... MEMBUANGNYA DENGAN TENANG!!! KALIAN BERISIK DAN MENGANGGU, TAHU!!!"

Gakuto dan Yuushi mematung. Begitu juga Ootori.

"NGERTI NGGAK! SEKARANG, PERGI SANA, CEPAT!! TAPI AWAS KALAU KALIAN LAPORKAN ATOBE BUCHOU, KUTEBUS KEPALA KALIAN PAKE ZANPAKUTOU!!!" (Loh, Tenipuri apa Bleach, siiih???)

"O... Oke! Siap, Shisido-taichou!" Baik Yuushi dan Gakuto tanpa sadar memberi hormat dan berlari keluar toilet.

"Fuuuh!" Shisido menghela napas, lalu menoleh pada Ootori dan berkata dengan gagah, "Benar kan, Ootori? Aku akan selalu melindungimu..."

"Shi... Shisido-san..." Mata Ootori berseri-seri. Terharu? Atau...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ootori meledak tertawa, sampai mukul-mukul dinding bilik segala. Muka Shisido langsung memerah. Siallll!!! Boro-boro terharu, cowok di depannya itu malah menertawakannya habis-habisan!!!

Ootori tertawa terus, "Ya ampun...!!! HUWAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHA... Haha...haha... Ma... Maaf, Shisido-san... Tapi kau tadi... HUWAHAHAHA! Lucu sekali... aduuuh... perutku sampai sakit..."

"Sialan kau, Chuutarou!" Shisido malu sekali, "BERHENTI TERTAWA, BRENGSEK! Sudah diselamatkan, juga!!!"

"I... Iya, maaf, maafkan aku, Shisido-san... Hmph..." Ootori mati-matian menahan ketawanya supaya senpai-nya itu nggak tersinggung lebih lanjut, "Maaf, maaf..."

Ootori terdiam tertawa total melihat tampang kesal dan malu Shisido-san.

"Sudahlah! Ah, kurang ajar, aku masih harus menghadapi sangkaan dari orang-orang kalau aku ini sembelit! Huuuh..."

Ootori tertunduk. Betul juga, Shisido-san sudah rela dikira orang-orang sembelit supaya mereka bisa bebas dari gossip, tapi dia malah menertawakan Shisido-san...

"Shisido-san..." Ootori berkata, "Aku sungguh-sungguh... Mohon maaf,"

"Sudah, lupakan saja," Shisido berkata, menghela napas, "Sekarang bagaimana aku harus berkata pada orang-orang itu... Sembelit, lagi... Arghh... Jelek banget... Image ku turun habis-habisan deehhh!!"

"Shisido-san..." Ootori masih merasa sangat bersalah, "Maaf, karena aku..."

"Argh, berhenti meminta maaf!" Shisido berteriak, "Aku tak mau menerima maafmu lagi. Merepotkan saja!"

"Maa... Ma...Maksudku, baik..." Ootori berkata gugup. Shisido-san sudah pasti... Marah padanya... Siapa yang tidak marah... Ditertawakan begitu...!

"Kalau kau memang memohon maafku..." Shisido berkata tiba-tiba.

Ootori mendongak, "A...Apa?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar memohon maafku, jangan ngomong saja," Shisido menoleh, pipinya agak bersemu, "Minta maaf pakai bibirmu,"

Wajah Ootori memerah, "A...APA?!"

"Kalau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," Shisido berkata dingin.

"Tu... Tunggu! Shisido-san..." Ootori berkata gugup, "A...Akan kulakukan! Tentu saja aku mau..."

"Jangan tanya macam-macam seperti kau perlu memejamkan mata atau tidak!" Shisido berkata tajam, "Membuang waktu, tahu! Kalau sampai kita terpotong lagi, aku akan dendam padamu selamanya, ngerti!"

"Ba... Baik," Ootori mengangguk.

"Uuuh... Sial, kau tinggi banget sih," Shisido jadi kesal, "Ah, sudahlah,"

Shisido berjinjit. Dan dengan cepat, bibir mereka AKHIRNYA bertemu. Ootori merasakan bibir Shisido semakin dalam bertemu dengan bibirnya, bahkan entah dari mana serasa ada yang mendorongnya sehingga mereka merapat ke sudut bilik. Akhirnya ia sadar, itu adalah tubuh Shisido-san... Shisido-san memeluknya...

"Shisido...san..." Ootori bergunggam di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Diam," Shisido berkata perlahan, "Kau ini... agak cerewet, ya, hari ini?"

"Ma...Maafkan aku..." Ootori berkata pelan.

"Ah, kau minta maaf lagi," Shisido membuat tampang sebal, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum puas, "Berarti sekarang kau harus membayarku lagi,"

Ootori memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibir Shisido-san semakin rapat dengan bibirnya. Rasanya begitu... Luar biasa...

"RYOH SHISIDO!!!" Ada yang menggedor pintu bilik toilet.

"BRENGSEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!" Shisido berteriak kesal. Ootori sampai kaget.

"SIAPA SIH???? SIAPA LAGI???!!!" Shisido berteriak geram.

"Siapa??? Ini adalah oresama Keigo Atobe! Berita tentangmu telah sampai ke telingaku! Kau benar-benar membuatku malu!!! Anggota Regular Hyoutei... SEMBELIT?? Memalukan! Betul, kan, Kabaji?"

Kabaji mengangguk, "Ush,"

"Keluar sekarang! Pertanggungjawabkan noda memalukan yang kau cercakan pada nama Regular Team Hyoutei!"teriak Atobe, membahana.

Shisido membuka pintu toilet, mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya, "AKU TAK PEDULI SAMA NAMA HYOUTEI! KALO SEMBELIT MEMANGNYA KENAPA? LAGIAN MEMANGNYA SALAH ANGGOTA HYOUTEI SEMBELIT? JANGAN GANGGU AKU, ATOBE BRENGSEK!!!" Lalu Shisido menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Atobe shock. Pintu dibanting keras tepat di depan wajahnya! Kurang ajar si Shisido itu...!

"Shi...Shisido-san, tadi kan... Buchou?" Ootori berkata.

"Memangnya kenapa," Shisido berkata, "Aku tak peduli. Setelah akhirnya aku bisa menciummu, aku akan memastikan aku tidak akan kehilangan kesempatan ini lagi untuk yang ke... ketiga kalinya!"

"Tapi... Buchou membawa Kabaji..." Ootori berkata, "Yang kutakutkan adalah..."

BRUAAAKKH!!!

"HUWAAAA!!!!"

Pintu bilik itu jatuh, berkat dobrakan Kabaji. Pintu itu nyaris menimpa Shisido kalau Shisido tak buru-buru merangkak cepat ke sebelah Ootori. Sementara itu, Ootori berpikir, benar saja. Instingnya hari ini kok bagus sekali, ya?

"Ootori?!" Atobe melotot, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Yaah..." Ootori yang sudah pasrah menjawab tenang, "Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan... Pokoknya begitulah,"

"Kalian BERDUA di dalam bilik? Sejak tadi?" Atobe mengangkat alis.

Ootori dan Shisido berpandangan. Shisido menghela napas kesal, Ootori hanya bisa tersenyum tabah.

Atobe menghela napas, "Yah, aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sih. Yang penting, ternyata kau bukan sembelit, kan, Shisido. Tapi... Kusarankan saja sebaiknya lain kali kalian memilih tempat yang lebih... eng... Strategis,"

"Baik, Buchou," Ootori menjawab. Shisido tak berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan undur diri," Atobe berkata anggun, "Ayo, Kabaji,"

"Ush," Kabaji mengangguk dan mengikuti Atobe keluar toilet.

"Ketangkap sama Atobe-buchou..." Ootori berkata.

"Hah, biarkan saja lah... Sial banget... Kurang ajar dia itu... Saat mood-ku sedang bagus-bagusnya, juga..." Shisido memaki geram.

Ootori tersenyum. Lalu ia memanggil, "Shisido-san,"

"Apa?" Shisido menoleh.

Ootori mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Shisido, kemudian Ootori menjauhkannya lagi dan tersenyum, "Pengganti ucapan maafku... Belum lunas, kan?"

Wajah Shisido memerah. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Kalau itu sih, sampai mati juga tidak bakal kuanggap lunas!"

Ootori tersenyum, "Oke. Aku bukan orang yang menghindari hutang, kok,"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan memastikan hutangmu lunas terbayar," Shisido berkata sebelum lagi-lagi mendekapkan bibir mereka berdua dalam satu ciuman.

The End

Do you like the story? Please review for me X3


End file.
